The known electronic cigarette comprises a housing, a vaporizer, and an electrical power device. The vaporizer and the electrical power device are located in the housing. The electrical power device is attached to the vaporizer via electrical wires to provide electrical power so that the vapour can be produced.
A disadvantage of the known electronic cigarette is that it is difficult to produce, especially to produce it mechanically.